


Complex

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short, Short Chapters, Why Did I Write This?, caring mercutio, emotion life, no offense here (this tag is just in case), pretty ridiculous thoughts and feelings, that's why tybalt is like in the puberty time, tybalt is like a teenager in the puberty time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio did talk a lot. Yes, his mouth seemed know nothing about quiet. It got Tybalt on his nerves all the time. But why gradually Tybalt felt empty without his voice? Why did Tybalt feel so painful when Mercutio had gone, but also want him to booby off when he was around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Go away!’’

Tybalt shouted at the boy who was standing in front of his door. Tybalt didn’t like him. He moved here about a week ago, and since that Tybalt had received endless problems. He was too troublesome, loved running around to play pranks on other people. His pranks were harmless, though, but they still could put the hot-headed Tybalt Capulet on the edge. And he talked too much. He always made fun of Tybalt, and worst of all, he was the best friend of Romeo Montague - who Tybalt hated most. And even though when his friends were bored and had left, that boy kept following and teasing Tybalt.

‘’I’ll go whenever I want to!’’ – The boy leaned against the door frame, wiggled his eyebrows at Tybalt – ‘’You like that, don’t you?’’

‘’I’d rather be shot than having you around! Go away!’’

‘’Why must you treat me like that? I thought you liked me…’’ – The boy spouted.

‘’I’ve never ever said that I liked you, and never will!’’

‘’That’s bad. Because you never reacted fiercely when I was around, I think you liked me…’’ – The boy kept making the spouting face, looking at the ground as he moved his foot from side to side. Tybalt sighed.

‘’I’m about to lose my patience. Do you want to go home with a black eye or a broken nose? Or you prefer losing a tooth?’’

‘’I know you won’t let me be injured like that!’’ – He grinned widely as he tried to sneak into the house. But a hold on his collar stopped him.

He could see anger burned in Tybalt’s eyes.

‘’Listen up, Escalus!’’ – Tybalt snarled, gritted his teeth at the name – ‘’You have caused tons of troubles to me since the day you appeared and I do not like that!’’

‘’What did I do?’’ – He cut off.

‘’Well let me remind you some then. First, on your first day of school you rubbed some cowage which you brought from somewhere I don’t care on my seat. Do you know how itchy and uncomfortable it was?! Second, you got my team’s chemical report on fire, twice. And third, you drew a dick on every damn page of my every damn book, and even on my damn essay for the headmaster! And there’s an endless list of what you’ve done!’’

‘’Then, what is the matter?’’

‘’Stop assuming that everything is not important for everyone like it is for you!  Stop misunderstanding my patience for not knocking you out with loving you.’’

‘’Why are you so upset?’’

‘’I’m not.’’

‘’So you hate me?’’ – The voice was strangely meek.

‘’No.’’

‘’So you love me?’’

‘’No.’’ - He said in the tone that told the other boy he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

‘’Didn’t you ever want to?’’

‘’Stop asking stupid questions what I feel towards you! Go away and stop bothering me!’’ – Tybalt shouted straight into the poor boy’s face.

The boy stared straight into Tybalt’s eyes and nodded. He was finally let go and left behind the door slam. There was still a little sadness on his face when he went.

Tybalt leaned his back against the wooden door and sat on the floor, his eyes shut.

He was thinking again.

Escalus, Mercutio Escalus had been on his mind for nearly a week. Tybalt thought about what Mercutio had just said. Did he, indeed, like him? Mercutio was a handsome boy, Tybalt admitted. Wild ginger hair framed a beautiful face, tall, and a quite small body frame. And those blue eyes, for the first time Tybalt saw clearly when he stared at him, were like the blue and clear autumn sky, held his whole soul in it. But everybody could see that. Everybody. And Mercutio did talk a lot. Yes, his mouth seemed know nothing about quiet. It got Tybalt on his nerves all the time. But why gradually Tybalt felt empty without his voice? Why did Tybalt feel so painful when Mercutio had gone, but also want him to booby off when he was around?

‘’You are just stressed and thinking nonsense, Tybalt…’’ – He convinced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went without the ginger stick to Tybalt like a leech like before.

_That’s pretty strange._

Tybalt talked to himself as he walked in the park. Tybalt knew the two were only in about two same classes, and they had different schedules, thus he couldn’t always bump into Mercutio. But usually, Mercutio and his squad would see him at the end of the day and started making fun of him till they got bored. Usually only Mercutio was the one to make puns and teased him, while Romeo was giggling behind the lanky back and Benvolio trying to drag them home.

Well, at least that was what happened last week.

Since the day Tybalt yelled at Mercutio at the front door, he had not seen any kind of sign of the boy. Well, hardly a kind, for accuracy. He still went to the same classes with Tybalt, but moved to another seat. And when classes were over, he was just seemed to disappear.

Mercutio probably was avoiding Tybalt.

 _But why is my mind captured with that thought?_ He shuddered.

A buzz in his pocket snapped Tybalt back to reality. He got a message.

 **From (515)555-9180:** I’m sorry for being silly, Tybalt.

Tybalt was confused. He wouldn’t ever reply to strange number. There were so many tricks these days.

But this person knew not only his number but also knew his name.

Some other messages with the same content arrived.

 **From (515)555-9180:** I really am sorry. Text me back if you receive the message, Tybalt.

 **To (515)555-9180:** Who are you, stranger? And how do you get my number?

 **From (515)555-9180:** I got it from a teacher of yours. Guess who I am =))))

 **To (515)555-9180:** Mercutio what do you want?

 **From (515)555-9180:** I just said that I’m sorry for being silly that day.

 **From (515)555-9180:** Heyyyy, how can you know this is me? Why don’t you think this is someone else? XDDDD

 **To (515)555-9180:** ‘Cause I was thinking of y…

Tybalt paused. His fingers hovered on the keyboard. _What are you thinking Tybalt? Of course you were thinking of him, but…but…_ Tybalt took a long sigh.

He deleted the words and texted again.

 **To (515)55-9180:** ‘Cause you’re the only one who acted silly to me.’

 **From (515)555-9180:** So what’s your answer then?

 **To (515)555-9180:** I consider you my friend and I see that has no need to change.

 **From (515)555-9180:** Is that right?

 **To (515)555-9180:** I don’t have free time to fool around.

 **From (515)555-9180:** Yay!!! Btw you can keep this number, it’s mine. Woohoo can’t wait to tell you my puns again XD

 **To (515)555-9180:** Don’t you dare!

 **From (515)555-9180:** Bahaha! Goodnight my Prince of Cats! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is awfully short.  
> And I random Mercutio's phone number with my calculator.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ring… Ring…_

Tybalt was woken up with a soft phone call sound. He groaned, pretended not to hear it, hoped that whoever phoned him would lose their patience and stopped, so he could drift back to sleep.

It did stop after a minute or two. But it immediately started again.

Tybalt had but groped his phone. He checked the caller.

**From Mercutio =.=**

‘’What do you want?’’ – Tybalt grumbled as he rolled on his stomach, resting on his elbow.

‘’I just wanna talk.’’

‘’Why don’t you call your Romeo? That bastard is your best friend. Or Benvolio?’’

‘’Romeo doesn’t have a phone. And Benvolio wouldn’t answer at this time, when he sleeps, he sleeps like a log. Plus, I wanna talk with you.’’

‘’Okay. Make it quick, Escalus, it’s 2AM.’’

‘’Well, um, uh… ‘’ – Mercutio babbled – ‘’I don’t know what to say.’’

‘’What the heck?! You want to get punched, Escalus?”

‘’Wait wait, please don’t hang up, Tybalt.’’

‘’I’m getting nervous.’’ – Tybalt said flatly.

‘’I’m sorry for waking you up. It sounds stupid, but please let me tell it. It has been like a week and I just…I just miss your voice…I miss you, Tybalt.’’

Tybalt froze. Did Mercutio just say that he missed his voice, miss him? _It must be a joke._ Tybalt thought. But what if Mercutio had been honest? Tybalt had never expected Mercutio to say that with his own mouth.

‘’I miss you too…’’

_Wait! What have you done, Tybalt?!_

‘’What?’’ – Mercutio gasped.

‘’I mean…’’ – Now it was Tybalt who babbled – ‘’Without you I have nobody to yelled or hit at.’’

‘’You’re kidding.’’

‘’I don’t care what you think about that.’’ – Tybalt said, accidentally let out a yawn.

‘’You’re tired. I’m sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight, my Prince of Cats.’’

‘’Stop calling me that way, and indeed, thank you.’’

Tybalt hang up.

He was so sleepy, his face hit the fluffy pillow mercilessly. His long dark hair sprawled all over his head.

_Buzz… Buzz…_

‘’What comes next?’’ – He grunted.

 **From Mercutio =.= :** Hey sorry again but I forgot to announce you one thing. I’ve befriended a girl from History class and she asked if we could hang out with her tomorrow afternoon, at lunch. She’s new and wanna make friends. I know you prefer being alone but honestly, this girl is really cute, and kind.

 **To Mercutio =.= :** Why don’t you ask your squad?

 **From Mercutio =.= :** They are going to be on a school trip for 5 days

 **To Mercutio =.=:** I’ll think about it. Anything else?

 **From Mercutio =.=:** That’s all. Don’t forget it please =’’ >

 **To Mercutio =.= :** Okay, I got it.

 **From Mercutio =.= :** Thanks! If you can just text me. Goodnight XD

Tybalt wanted to sink into his bed and pillows. He had seen Mercutio flirting everybody, every girl, but actually befriended one and said good things about her?

That made Tybalt feel something not normal.

 _Why am I thinking nonsense again?_ He whimpered.

No sooner had Tybalt been able to think any more than sleep conquered him.

The next day Tybalt didn’t forget to text Mercutio before leaving for his classes.

 **To Mercutio =.= :** I’ll join you at lunch.

_I have to get to know this girl._


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time.

The dining hall was crowded with people. It was a bit hot at the moment, and stuffy.

Tybalt was a bit late for lunch, about 10 minutes. His Literature class today was longer than normal.

He mingled in the crowd, a tray in his hands, eyes darting everywhere to find a sign of his friend. Well, not really a friend, he might self-assume.

 

A sudden grab on his arm made Tybalt startled, his coffee splashed out of the mug and onto his hand. He yelped.

‘’Where have you been, Escalus?’’

‘’Of course here.’’ – Mercutio chuckled.

‘’You are late.’’

‘’Right. Sorry, class was a little longer.’’

‘’We have been waiting for you. Come.’’

So saying, he gestured Tybalt to a booth by the windows. There was already a girl sitting there, seemed to be waiting for someone. She was a small one with long straight brown hair pulled up a pony tail and cute glasses. When Mercutio came nearer she beamed.

‘’Mercina, let me introduce you one of my friend I told you before’’ – Mercutio said as he invited Tybalt to sit next to him, on the opposite site of the girl – ‘’Tybalt Capulet. But you can call him Tybalt, Tebaldo, Tibby, Tibs, oh and my favourite: The Prince of Cats. Oh wait, only me can use the Prince of Cats nickname, so you can use the others bahaha!’

Mercutio's laugh was interrupted with a kick to his leg. 

‘’It’s my pleasure to meet you. I’m Mercina. Mercina Confortola.’’ – The girl smiled as she slightly bowed to Tybalt.

‘’It’s my pleasure to meet you, too, miss Confortola.‘’ – Tybalt smiled back at her.

‘’Please, just call me Mercina.’’ – She giggled.

‘’Oh alright, Mercina. You are new here, aren’t you?’’

‘’Oh yes, my family has just moved here to live.’’

‘’Mercutio told me about you.’’ – He casted a glance to Mercutio who was grinning beside him.

‘’Really?’’ – She raised an eyebrow.

‘’Only good things. He said you were very kind and nice. And he was right.’’

‘’Thank you!’’ – Mercina’s eyes were lightened with joy- ‘’Both of you are also really good guys, I suppose. I’ve never thought of being befriended by anyone.’’

The boys could only but grin.

‘’Mercina said she was an extremely shy girl, **like you**!’’ – Mercutio laughed and nearly shouted out the two last words, patted Tybalt’s forearm – ‘’But, there’s a but, but I can’t find the shyness anywhere.’’

 

_Mercutio actually complimented someone without a flirting tone. Well that’s weird._

 

‘’Mercina, you are a confident and pretty girl, anyone will like you! I like you already!’’

 

_What? Like her?!_

 

Well Mercutio liked many people, yes Tybalt knew for sure Mercutio was bisexual, but Tybalt hadn’t seen him being so friendly and openly like that to one, especially a girl. Not like his style of flirting. And it made Tybalt feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

 

_No, no Tybalt, you were ridiculous again._

_Mercutio only had boy friends before, maybe he acts differently if he has a real girl friend._

_Maybe._

 

He was deep in thought when heard Mercutio said with a joking tone.

‘’Tybalt doesn’t talk much.’’

 ‘’Still better than who knows nothing about quiet and peace.’’ - He bit back.

‘’And grumpy, too!’’ – Mercutio kept laughing – ‘’He is my grumpy cat!’’

_Yeah yeah keep bragging._

‘’Aww Mercutio don’t say that, Tybalt is charming. Really.’’

Mercina said with a sugar sweet voice. That was true. Tybalt was handsome. He was tall, even taller than Mercutio, with long curly dark hair flowed on his shoulders. He was lean, but he had a shape so clear-defined by muscle and bones. And he had beautiful sharp brown eyes. He was just, too quiet, and short-tempered.

Mercutio didn’t laugh. He just smiled, and stared at the dark-haired boy next to him.

‘’What?’’ – Tybalt rolled his eyes.

Mercutio just shook his head and gave him a soft smile before turning back to Mercina.

Lunch time went by with the trio talking and laughing with each other. Mercutio was the one who kept talking all the times. When he talked he often bent himself over the table as if he was really interested in talking to Mercina. Sometimes Mercutio even slightly touched her hand on the table. Tybalt could feel his blood running to his face at the scene.

 

_What if Mercutio doesn’t only consider her a friend?_

_What if…_

_Stop thinking, Tybalt!_

 

It really was a great time and Mercina was a really nice new friend, but Tybalt still felt uncomfortable. He hated the way Mercutio looked at her. He couldn’t tell why, but seeing Mercutio showing soft and loving look for another person made him feel sick.

And thinking and stressing too much about stuff beside work gave Tybalt headache.

And Tybalt winced.

‘’What’s wrong, Tybalt? You don’t look well.’’- Mercina asked with worrying eyes. Her voice was sweet and caring like some kind of unearthly music.

‘’No I’m fine, thank you. It’s just, the hot atmosphere here isn’t suitable for me.’’ 

‘’Hey Tibs I think you should take some rest. You don’t have classes this evening, right?’’

_Why is my problem matter to you this time, Escalus?_

Tybalt nodded and groaned, got one hand cover his forehead.

 ‘’Easy Tibs, do you need me take you home?’’

 

_Of course yes, Escalus!_

_Stop!_

_What are you thinking Tybalt? Get back to reality!_

_He likes Mercina, not you!_

_Not. You._

 

‘’No, I’m fine. I can handle it. I apologize for leaving. It’s my pleasure to join you today.’’

With these words, Tybalt silently headed back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last name of Mercina was my friend's idea. I asked her a last name for Mercina.


	5. Chapter 5

Tybalt lied on his bed, stared at the ceiling.

_You idiot what have you done?_

_You ruined the whole meeting just because of your stupid, ridiculous thought!_

It was because the hot weather that had driven him mad, he might self-convince.

Tybalt didn’t remember when he had drift into sleep.

 

* * *

  

Tybalt woke up with a dizzy and headache.

The light of notification from his phone caught Tybalt’s attention. He caught a glance of the time before reading them.

**6:00 P.M**

God he had sleep for a long time.

 

 **From (447)555-5099:** Is this Tybalt? It’s me Mercina. We are worried about you. Are you alright?

 

 **From Mercutio =.= :** Tibs what’s wrong?

 **From Mercutio =.= :** Are you f*cking dead? Answer me! I’ll be with you when classes finish.

 

 **To Mercina:** I’m definitely fine, thank you very much. You don’t have to worry about me, really.

 

 **To Mercutio =.= :** Why are you so caring, Escalus? Leave me alone!

 

 **From Mercina:** Please remember to get rest and take care of yourself, ok? I can’t visit you at the moment but if you need anything just call me.

 **To Mercina:** I’ll remember. Thank you.

 

 **From Mercutio =.= :** Too late! I’m here!

 

Tybalt’s eyes widely opened as he read the message. Right after that he could heard thumping on the wooden door and the door knob unlocked. Mercutio, in his usually wild manner and holding some bags, rushed into like a hurricane and locked the door.

Tybalt thought he might have scream. He was shirtless, was an absolute mess on the bed, while Mercutio suddenly appeared in his room staring at him.

‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ – Tybalt yelped.

‘’That’s not how you welcome the one who cares about you.’’

‘’Oh I’m so moved’’ – Tybalt said overdramatically – ‘’Why do you care about me? What do you want?’’

‘’Stop being skeptical all the times. There’re many things you don’t know, Tibs.’’

‘’Oh really?’’ – He responded coldly.

Mercutio nodded before he let himself sit next to Tybalt on the edge of the bed. He tried to reached for Tybalt’s face. He was stopped at first but then the raven-haired boy seemed to give up and let him do what he wanted.

‘’You’re hot.’’

‘’I don’t have time for your jokes.’’

‘’I’m serious.’’

‘’I never thought you would be serious about anything.’’

‘’You’re hot.’’

‘’Stop it.’’

‘’No, I mean your temperature is high.’’

‘’Ignore it.’’

‘’How?’’

Mercutio only responded with only one word with a soft voice, concern could even be felt in his tone.

‘’This’s not like you.’’ – Tybalt mumbled.

‘’Think whatever you want. You’re ill. Is that why you acted strangely at noon?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’Why do you never share any feeling of yours with others? Why do you insist on suffering all on your own?’’

‘’I’m not you.’’ – He paused for a second or two before continuing – ‘’Nobody likes me, everybody likes you. You are popular, and I? I can’t even understand myself.’’

So saying, he looked down at his feet, his messy hair hung down from his head, covered all of his face.

He felt bony fingers tugged his hair on his ear. And he flinched.

‘’Easy, Tibby, you have your friends here.’’

‘’Friends.’’ – He grumbled.

‘’We’re always here’’ – Mercutio soothed – ‘’I’ll always be here.’’

‘’I don’t need friends.’’

‘’Nonsense! I think that’s why you are under stress all the times.’’

‘’Please, Mercutio. Leave me alone.’’

‘’I’m your friend despite whatever you think. I know this doesn’t look like me, truly care for someone - especially you who I always made fun of , but I want to help.’’

‘’Go.’’

”Tybalt…’’

‘’Please, stop.’’

‘’Tybalt…’’

‘’Get. Out.’’

Mercutio let out a sigh.

The sound of the door closed was the answer for Tybalt. He sat there for a few more minutes before looking up, his eyes glassy. He was in his dorm room, all alone. Partly he wished he hadn’t get Mercutio out, but partly he didn’t want to see his face.

 

_I don’t want to see you,  I want to forget your face, so I can’t think about you anymore._

 

Tybalt was about to stand up when his feet met something. It was one of Mercutio’s bags.

 

_You careless idiot._

 

He intended to return the bag to its owner. Then he noticed a small note on the door.

**‘’Get back to bed and open the bag.’’**

Tybalt was confused, but still did what was told in the note.

Inside the bag he found another note, more like a letter.

 

* * *

  

Later that night Mercutio received a message.

 **From Prince of Cats <3 :** Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I random the phone numbers with my calculator.  
> And please tell me if Mercutio and Tybalt were far too out of characters and I'll try my best to fix.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Pssst! Mercutio… Mercutio!’’

A whisper snapped Mercutio back to the real world; he had been falling asleep in class again. Rubbing his eyes, he scanned the classroom for whoever was calling him.

 

‘’Mercutio, over here, behind you, to your left!’’

_Oh._

‘’Yes, Mercina?’’

The girl didn’t reply. Instead she tossed him a small paper. A small note.

 

**_I’m sorry I absolutely can ask you this after class but I has been worried, and curious (plus this class is boring as hell). Have you talk to Tybalt? I texted him but he insisted that he was fine, but I can’t help myself being concerned. I’m his friend too after all, (if he considers me one.)_ **

 

Mercutio quickly glanced at Mercina and nodded.

She tossed him another note.

 

**_So he’s alright, then?_ **

 

‘’I think so.’’ – He whispered back.

‘’Tell me what happened, please? I don’t wanna die bored in this class.’’ – She dramatically pled.

 

**_I came to his room last evening, brought him some things. He was grumpy as first, like usual. He was having a fever. He cast me out, eventually_ **

 

**_That’s your ‘’alright’’, Mercutio? Seriously?_ **

 

**_Bahaha! Not really of course! We did talk. He texted me ‘’thank you’’ later that night and said he was truly fine and he liked my presents (nothing much, just some food for him and a book, ~~do u know how hard it is for me in choosing books?!~~ ), and he would think of my letter. _ **

 

_**Aww you two are so cute. You even wrote letters! <3 <3 <3** _

 

Mercina swore she had seen the ginger boy in front of her blushing, and his face at that moment was endearing.

‘’We should visit him.’’

‘’Indeed.’’

 

* * *

 

 

The evening came with Tybalt buried himself with books in the library. His week was going to be busy because of essays and presentations. Tybalt cursed himself for firstly, being ill and stressed, and secondly, for thinking too much about who-we-all-knew-who-he-was.

**_Tick… tock… tick... tock…_ **

 

_8P.M already?_

_Maybe this much work today is enough._

 

Tybalt was about to leave the library when his phone rang.

**From Mercina.**

 

‘’Hello.’’

Mercina’s voice was as sweet and soothing as always, though she couldn’t hide her concern in her voice this time.

‘’Hello. Tybalt? Where are you? It’s pretty late.’’

‘’Uh, the library. I’m heading back to my room. And why are you asking?’’

‘’We wanted to pay you a visit, but you’re not here. And it’s time I have to leave, my mom is nearly angry.’’

‘’We?’’ – Tybalt interrupted the girl, which he regretted later. His mind was flooded with Mercutio’s image again.

‘’Mercutio and me. Is there something wrong?’’

‘’No, I’m just asking. Sorry. And thank you for your care.’’

''How are you?''

''I am really healthy at the moment.''

‘’Are you getting here back soon?’’

‘’I hope so. But you just get home, if you want. I don’t want to bother you Mercina, and it’s not safe for you to go home late.’’

‘’Don’t mention it. But yeah I have to go, I’m sorry.''

''No need to. Thank you.''

''I've sent Mercutio some of my presents for you. Remind him to give you later.''

''God Mercina, that's very kind. But you don't have to-''

''It's my pleasure, Tybalt. We're friends.''

''Thank you.''

''I've to leave. I'm so sorry. But Mercutio is still here. Do you want to talk to him now?’’

‘’No, thank you. I’ll meet him later. I’ll see you around. Go safe.’’

‘’Goodbye and be well, Tybalt.’’


	7. Chapter 7

_''One two three four five six seven eight nine…''_

As Tybalt came nearer to his room the clearer he heard someone singing softly.

_Mercutio._

_Who knows that dork has such a nice voice?_

 

_''One two three four five six se-''_

‘’Tybalt!’’

The ginger boy beamed, nearly shouted out with excitement as he ran towards and hugged the other boy tightly. Even Tybalt didn’t bother to push him away, only stood in the hall, in front of his door with a suffering face.

‘’Are you done, Escalus?’’

Mercutio blushed as he withdrew.

‘’Oops, sorry.’’

‘’Why don’t you come inside?’’

‘’Have no keys of course.’’

‘’Then how could you get in last evening?’’

‘’You let the door unlocked.’’

‘’I change my mind. Go home.’’

‘’I came all this way.’’

‘’I’m tired.’’

‘’Please.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Pleaseee…’’

 

_Godamnit Escalus stop those puppy eyes!_

 

‘’Fine. Come in.’’

Tybalt sighed, trying to open the door. But it was a bit hard for him at the moment. He could even feel Mercutio grinning over his shoulders. He warned.

‘’Stop standing too too close behind me, Escalus.’’

 

**_Cack._ **

 

Finally, they had made their ways into the room, the wooden door slam shut behind.

Tybalt was tired. Somewhere in his mind he just wanted to lie down and die, no more thinking. He threw himself on the bed after taking off his shirt, muffled his groans into the pillows.

Meanwhile, Mercutio observed the room carefully, tried understanding the other’s taste of art with little light of the lamp.

Then the ocean blues eyes dropped their gaze on top of Tybalt.

‘’Where have you been?’’ – Mercutio asked, locked his gaze on the perfect curves and the muscular body shape of the taller boy on the bed. He could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest at the magnificent scene when Tybalt turned on his back, his dark curls a mess over his face.

He replied with a sleepy voice.

‘’Library.’’

‘’You should stay here.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’You should rest.’’

‘’You talk like my nurse when I was a kid.’’

‘’You are sick. You have a fever, remember?’’

‘’I have completely recovered.’’

Tybalt confidently answered with his eyes shut, his head rest on his arms. But he couldn’t keep that status long. His eyes flung widely as he felt Mercutio’s soft palm on his forehead again.

‘’What the he-‘’

‘’Shh… Yeah, you’re right. Your head is as cool as a duck’s ass.’’

‘’Great.’’ – His voice flat.

 

There had been an awkward moment of silence when Tybalt broke the ice.

‘’You can get off.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You’re sitting on my lap. Happy?’’

Mercutio actually managed to wiggle his hip a few seconds before getting to sit on the edge of the bed, which made Tybalt’s skin hot.

‘’When are you going to go?’’

‘’I don’t know. It’s raining, and my campus is on the other side of the university.’’

‘’You want to be punched, Escalus?’’

‘’What? I’m just joking. You really want me to leave?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’Okay fine, my Prince of Cats. Now please go get some sleep.’’

‘’It’s only 9 o’clock.’’

‘’But you need rest.’’

‘’You’re not the nurse.’’

‘’Thank you and don’t worry, tomorrow is Saturday so I’ll be your nurse, ha!’’

Instead of biting him back, Tybalt shifted himself onto his side and pressed his back to the wall, left more space to where Mercutio was sitting. His brown orbs kept staring at the boy. Mercutio repeated.

‘’Sleep.’’

‘’How can I sleep while you’re still sitting there?’’

‘’Okay okay I’m going out.’’

‘’’Therefore lay here with me.’’

Mercutio froze.

A hold on the left wrist stopped Mercutio, and he stared back at Tybalt. His eyes didn’t give him the normal sharp look anymore, but instead, more like a pleading one. Mercutio blinked his eyes continuously, confused and excited at the same time.

If Tybalt intended to take him by surprise, he had succeeded.

‘’Stay.’’

Tybalt’s word was soft from his lips. And Mercutio could do nothing but obliged.

Mercutio could feel his cheeks blushed and blood running to his face as Tybalt spooned him tightly, pressed his bare chest to his back, his lean yet muscular arms wrapped around his bony frame and his nose nuzzling his orange hair.

The rain was falling heavy and cold outside.

And yet, Mercutio felt warm, and relaxed. 

‘’I told you that you liked me.’’

‘’Shut up.’’

‘’Don’t be shy, Tibby, I like you, too.’’ – Mercutio giggled.

‘’Talk less.’’

‘’Are you jealous?’’ – Mercutio asked after a pause.

‘’Of whom and about what?’’

‘’Mercina.’’

Tybalt’s tightened his grip on the lanky boy.

‘’We’re only friends.’’

‘’Good.’’

‘’So, you do like me, don’t you?’’

‘’Shut up. If you tell this to anyone I won’t be hesitate to cut your throat.’’

‘’It’s okay to let people know if we are dating, Tibs.’’

‘’I mean if you tell anyone about I got jealous…’’

Mercutio had to burst out a small laugh.

‘’Mercutio.’’

‘’Hm?’’

‘’I’m so into you.’’

Tybalt pressed a small kiss on Mercutio's head then almost burried his face in the ginger hair. He could felt himself embarrassed when he spoke those words. He had never been the who was good in speaking or talking.

‘’This is how we confess our feelings to each other? How romantic. Awesome. Wow.’’ – Mercutio pouted, his tone was a bit sarcastic. His thumb kept stroking gently on Tybalt’s arms.

‘’Yes. Now just sleep.’’ – Tybalt murmured as he nuzzled closer.

Mercutio shifted himself comfortable in Tybalt’s embrace, didn’t forget to surge up to slightly kiss his chin.

‘’Goodnight my Prince of Cats.’’


End file.
